1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cleat which can be mounted to a structure, such as a dock or piling and which enables an individual on a boat to secure the boat to the cleat and to release the boat from the cleat without the assistance of a person positioned near the cleat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational boating has grown dramatically in recent years, and many purchasers of boats have only limited sailing and boating experience. Some of the more difficult tasks for even experienced boater include: bringing a boat into a dock, securing the boat and then subsequently casting off.
A boat typically is secured to a dock by a bow line, a stern line and a pair of spring lines which are secured to prior art dock cleats. The bow line and the stern line preferably are secured to cleats near the bow and the stern respectively to hold the boat near the dock, while the spring lines extend diagonally to prevent movement parallel to the dock.
The prior art dock cleat is of generally T-shape with a vertical base extending from the dock and with a pair of horizontal arms in generally spaced parallel relationship to the surface of the dock. Initial attachment of a line to the prior art dock cleat may involve looping the line around the vertical member of the prior art cleat. If a loop is not permanently part of the line, then the boater must alternately loop the line under one cleat arm and over the next.
A boater typically will approach a dock at an angle. As the dock is neared, the boater will slow down and turn. Momentum will cause the stern to drift toward the dock as the entire boat drifts along the dock.
The boater typically will enlist an assistant on shore to catch an end of a spring line tossed toward the dock, and to at least temporarily secure the spring line to the prior art dock cleat. The spring line is intended to stop the forward or rearward movement of the boat depending on the direction of approach to the dock. The on-shore assistant may then move quickly to either a midship cleat or a bow cleat, depending upon the preference of the boater, for receiving another line tossed from a person on the boat. The assistant standing on the dock and the boater will cooperate to secure the other spring line, the stern line and the bow line to prior art dock cleats in a sequence preferred by the boater. At this point, the boat still may not be secured safely to the dock. Consequently, the boater may disconnect the loosely mounted lines and more securely tie the vessel to the dock. A similar procedure will be carried out in reverse when the boater is ready to cast off from the dock. Casting off generally requires an on-shore assistant to disconnect the lines from the prior art dock cleats, and to toss the lines to someone on the boat.
Boaters often are required to dock and cast off without assistance from a person on shore. To dock without an on-shore assistant, the boater will approach the dock and then turn so that the boat drifts laterally or diagonally toward the dock. A member of the crew will try to position himself near the point of impending impact, and then jump off to loop the appropriate spring line around a prior art cleat. For example, the crew member may be positioned near midship and may loop the stern spring line around the stern cleat to arrest the forward motion. The crew member may then sequentially secure the stern line, the bow line and the bow spring line to nearby prior art dock cleats. It may be necessary to retie certain lines for a more secure attachment to the dock. Additionally, larger boats may have winches on board to pull in line. Thus, the crew member may jump from the boat to the dock to loop the cleat and then from the dock to the boat to wind the winch and secure the boat. A similar procedure may be carried out by the unassisted boater to cast off from the dock. In particular, the boater will stand on the dock and release the bow line. The boater will then release the stern line and jump from the dock into the freed boat.
Most boaters know of instances where the boater, a crew member or an on-shore assistant fell into the water while attempting to dock or cast off. In more serious situations, however, injury to the boater or the on-shore assistant and/or damage to the boat or the dock can occur.
Ownership of a dock is a luxury most boaters cannot afford. A more typical situation involves a boater renting or otherwise using dock space of another. As a result, retrofitting a dock with means to facilitate docking (e.g. cleats or extensive bumpers) may not be possible. Many dock owners will not permit renters or users to permanently attach any structure to the dock or to drill holes.
Pilings are vertical posts to which a boat may be docked. Docking to a piling also can be difficult. In particular, an on-shore assistant may not be able to conveniently access a piling cleat. Additionally, a piling generally will represent a smaller target for the amateur boater to aim at.
The prior art includes many examples of cleats intended to facilitate the secure tying of a line from a boat and/or to facilitate docking. Examples of prior art cleats that are intended to facilitate the securing of a line are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,782 to Newell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,811 to Rodriguez; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,659 to Coleman, II; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,631 to Hystad; U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,495 to Lerner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,649 to Hystad; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,831 to Shaffner. Many of these patents are primarily intended for cleats disposed on the boat, and enable a line from a sail or the like to be forced into a groove or slot between two members (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,495). Others include hinged components which will lock in at least one direction (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,649).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,711 issued to Emery, Jr. on Dec. 27, 1966 and shows a dock cleat in the form of an open shell. One side of the shell is open to provide access to the interior of the shell. The shell further includes a slot extending from the open side to an opposed side thereof. The cleat of U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,711 is intended for use with a ball affixed to an end of a rope. The ball is dimensioned to be fit through the open side of the shell and to be engaged within the shell. The rope extending from the ball is dimensioned to be passed through the slot in the shell. The cleat of U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,711 is used by carefully aligning the ball with the opening in the shell and simultaneously aligning the rope with the slot. The ball can be urged into the shell and the rope can be urged through the slot. The cleat shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,711 avoids the need for a complicated knotting of a rope to a cleat. However, it would be virtually impossible to engage the cleat of U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,7I1 from a remote location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,046 issued to Fischer on Nov. 12, 1963 and shows a generally hollow moring buoy with a concave top surface having a central opening and a plurality of radially extending slits. A ball is attached to an end of a rope and is dropped into the concave top surface. The ball is intended to gravitationally roll toward the central hole in the concave upper surface. The ball is dimensioned to fall through the hole, and the rope is dimensioned to be engaged in one of the slots. Although a ball without a rope would roll easily toward the opening in the concave top surface of the moring buoy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,046, a ball with a rope is not as apt to roll. Furthermore, balls tend to bounce when tossed. Hence even a properly aimed ball may not remain on the buoy. Additionally, disengagement of the ball and rope from the moring buoy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3, 110,046 can be very difficult.
Another moring device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 which issued to Brown on October 21, 1969. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 shows several embodiments of buoys and dock cleats which are intended to enable a boat to be docked without an on-shore assistant. Each embodiment in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 includes a plurality of spaced apart ears defining rope-receiving slots therebetween. The ears extend upwardly from a horizontal support surface and then curve approximately 90.degree.-180.degree. about substantially horizontal axes. The cleats shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 are used with a ball attached to an end of a rope as described in the preceding two patents. The ball is intended to be thrown from a boat toward the dock such that the ball lands on the shore-side of the cleat and such that the rope falls into a space between the ears. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 also shows a lock bar with a catch at opposed ends for locking into apertures on the dock cleat for preventing unintended removal of the rope therefrom. The ears of the cleats shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,505 are not configured in a manner that would facilitate engagement of the rope therebetween from a remote location. Additionally, the shape of the ears makes it difficult or impossible to disengage the ball and the line from a remote location for casting off from the dock.
The prior art generally does not aid the many boaters who rent or temporarily use dock space at marinas which prohibit any permanent attachment to the dock. Additionally, the prior art does not recognize the fact that boats come in different sizes. A large boat riding high in the water might not necessarily require a cleat construction identical to that of a lower riding boat. Additionally, the prior art does not recognize the fact that cleats often are tossed to the dock from different angles depending upon the position on the boat from which the line is being tossed. The prior art also has not recognized unique problems associated with docking at a piling.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a dock cleat to facilitate docking and casting off by an individual without an on-shore assistant.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a dock cleat that can be removably mounted to a dock without drilling holes or other structural changes that would be prohibited by a dock owner.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a dock cleat that can be adjustably mounted to a dock in accordance with the size of the boat being docked.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an assembly of dock cleats to facilitate securing a boat to a dock at a plurality of spaced apart locations.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a cleat to enable secure retention of a boat line thereto without complicated knotting.